Shine
Its here!!!! Book Titles of End of the Clans First Book: WhiteThunder Clan's Revenge Next Book: The Return of Skyfall Clan Third Book: War of the Clans Fourth Book: End of Shadow Clan Fifth Book: No Home Sixth Book: New Home Main cats *Whitestar (WhiteThunder Clan) *Silverstar (TigerClan) *Blackpool (WhiteThunder Clan) *Dovefeather (HazeClan) *Jayfeather (Darkblaze Clan) *Willowbreeze (Darkrose Clan) *Rosastar (Darkash Clan) *Darkstar (Darkrose Clan) *Darkblazingstar (Darkblaze Clan) *Redtail (WhiteThunder Clan) Spoliers! XD Black____ dies Jay______ stops being a __________ Sliver___ dies White____ almost dies Black____ is White___'s sister (Try to fill in the blank! Ik its too easy XD) What the Cats look like Whitestar: Blackpool: Redtail: Brambleclaw: Jayfeather: Chapter 1 The sky was dark and ''the Clan was sleeping. Whitestar padded out her den quietly, She went to the lege out side the cave/camp and look up at the sliver pelt. She thought about her family and her kits she lost, ''Why was it them and not me? i dont want to live with out them!! ''she thought ''I wounder were Lionheart is.... Redtail interuted her thoughts and She padded toward Whitestar "Whitestar, are you ok?" Redtail asked "I-I am fine... Just thinking about how it should have been in the past" Whitestar repiled. "Like how?" Redtail asked. "If SunClan lived and i died..." Whitestar told her. there was a long pase. "I had a dream from StarClan... They said a Great war is coming" Whitestar meowed looking up still, the cold wind went through her wings like nothing is there. Whitestar gave a look to Redtail to get Blackpo ol, and Redtail went back in the cave and Blackpool came two seconds more. 'You wanted me, Whitestar?" Blackpool meowed. "I got a prophecy, Blackpool" Whitestar told her. "What is it?" Blackpool asked. "StarClan told me a Great war is coming...." Whitestar meowed looking at her paws. Blackpool gasped like a fox had ate Whitestar hole and spit her up. "The war is with all the Clans and its leaf bare. how are we going to have it in leaf bare when TigerClan and RoseClan are stealing suppiles!" Whitestar compailed. Blackpool padded up to Whitestar and pressed her side up to her and sighed. "I have to go to sleep now." Blackpool told her and went back in the cave in her den. Blackpool fell asleep and had a dream. "Blackpool! Blackpool its me." a black tom told her and she opened her eyes "Who Who are you... are you Blackstar?" Blackpool asked. "Yes its me, i come with a prophecy... Great troble is coming. you have been choisen to meet with two other medcats at the new moon. only you can save the Clans..." Blackstar told her and fadded away, but she could still see his glowing eyes for a second then they went away. she heard a voice behind her "Leaders will die, Clans will end. What could we do..." Blackpool turned around to see a battle with all the Clans, she saw a cat fall off of the gorge and another cat jump in after her leaving the rest of the Clans fighting till the death. Blackpool gasped as if this were the last second she would live. Whats going to happen to the Clans, to the Leaders? To Whitestar!!! Blackpool thought. She heard another voice "Blackpool, Blackpool! Wake up wake up!" She woke up and she was in her den over her was Bloodfang the deputy "We are getting robed by RoseClan and TigerClan! Get your herbs cats are hurt" Bloodfang rushed her and ran out the den like wind. she had an apprentice help her get the herbs. when she got out her den she saw the battle, she froze. she pulled up a cat the was hurt and started treating him right away and sent him back out in the battle when she was done. More cats got hurt she and the apprentice were working extra hard. One time she felt like going in there and fighting. She saw Whitestar fighting Sliverstar and Sliverstar fell to the ground like if she was loseing a life. and she was. "Leave, Sliverstar. Tell your Clan to leave now!" Blackpool heard Whitestar tell Sliverstar. "We will defeat you Whitestar" Sliverstar hissed back under Whitestar. Whitestar had pined Sliverstar, The WhiteThunder Clan leader had her paw on Sliverstar's throut. "Get off of me!" Sliverstar coughed. "Not till you tell your Clan to leave!" Whitestar hissed baring her saber tooth tiger teeth at her. "Never! i will not till you tell your Clan to hold back" Sliverstar growled almost unable to her her. two more seconds later it was quiet... Sliverstar was quiet "TigerClan retreat" Sliverstar yowled and left with her Clan. Whitestar flew on the high rock "All cats that can hunt their own prey meet me under the high rock for a Clan meeting" Whitestar yowled and all the other cats came out their dens "TigerClan has stole our suppiles and food" She told The Clan "I want more patrols, more hunting patrols" Whitestar meowed. Whitestar's fur was staned with blood. "Blackpool it looked like you need an apprentice" Whitestar told her smileing "Leafpaw told me she wanted to be a medicien cat, she is now your apprentice. start your training right away" Whitestar laughed then the smile fadded away " We fought well today, Sliverstar lost two lifes in this battle" Whitestar told her Clan. She jumped off the high rock and went into her den to sleep. The full moon was out Whitestar called her warriors for the gathering and walked out the camp. they made it over the slope Leafpaw looked up at the sky they were going up hill more, and more. they made it to the gathering place and Whitestar told her Clan to go in the crowd and she went at the foot of the great rock and Whitestar saw Sliverstar, she looked weaker then ever old and skiny. Whitestar jumped on the Great rock. "May i speak first?" Whitestar asked the leaders and they didnt really care "TigerClan has attacked my Clan and stole our suppiles! I got a bad omen though. StarClan said a great war is coming with all the Clans and three med cats only can stop this war" Whitestar yowled. "I agree, Whitestar. I had the same omen" Hollystar steped forwared. "What to do,what to do about Sliverstar..." Hollystar padded to wared Sliverstar and looked at her wounds "What life are you on and dont lie i know when your lieing" Hollystar told her. "I am on my last life, Hollystar" Sliverstar growled. "I am thinking about attacking another Clan" Sliverstar glared at Whitestar evily. The night ended and the Clans left the gathering. Whitestar went to her den and slep for the first time. How am i going to save my Clan... Whitestar thought. Chapter 2 Blackpool was sleeping, dreaming. She was drowning under water she saw the Sun drowning and a cave with teeth. "Help, Water, Swim!" She yowled she could tast the salt water in her mouth. Then the dream ended it was only two more days till the new moon she had to go some place but were? The four trees maybe she though. "She went out her den and saw Whitestar as ulise looking at the stars. The last days she had the same dreams. finilly it was the new moon. She padded down the slope to the Four trees, when she got there she sat and waited. then she saw Brambleclaw coming with Willowbreeze. behind him. "hello, Blackpool". "Hello, Willowbreeze, Brambleclaw" Blackpool diped her head respecty as they padded towared her "So I guess you had the same dream. Blackstar told me great troble is coming" Blackpool finshed. "I did but the leader before Darkstar told me i think it was... Vinestar?" Willowbreeze answered. The saw Dovefeather and Jayfeather come in, their tails twiching a friendly hello as they padded towared them and sat down. minutes later all the other cats came: Blackpool, Dovefeather, Jayfeather, and Willowbreeze. "I had another dream" Blackpool told them all about the dream. "I think we must go to this sun-drown-place" Dovefeather meowed low-ish. The cats talked about the dreams and finally said that they must go to this sun-drown-place next day, which wasnt bad. The medicine cats said their good byes and left to their camps. It was still dark when Blackpool carefully stalked to her den, she didnt see Whitestar looking up at the stars like she did every day. The next morning Whitestar called for a Clan Meeting all the cats porred out their dens like water. "Today Snowpaw will get her warrios name. And yes i think she is ready" Whitestar told the Clan, Snowpaw was Whitestar kit her only kit in the liter, last time Whitestar had kits they died, Icekit and Firekit, It took Whitestar a long time to get over that she would be still sad if it wasnt for Blackstar, who always had a crush on Whitestar; Whitefang back then. "I, Whitestar, Leader of WhiteThunder Clan to call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice" Whitestar paused, "For she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and i commend her a warrior in her turn"... "Snowpaw, do you promise to defead you Clan even if your life was on the line?" Snowpaw was scared "I-I do". Whitestar turned to her and meowed proudfully "Then with the powers of StarClan i give you your warrior nme for now on you will be called Snowfur, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WhiteThunder Clan". The Clan was yowling as they do after this part "Snowfur, Snowfur" the nosie died down as Whitestar twiched her torn ear. "We have seen more signs from TigerClan in our territory... our cats are going hungry for them" Whitestar growled and it ecoed through the cave walls. "Dustpelt, i need more patrols" Whitestar went on, "Redtail, is sick i am going to choise one cat to take her place... Nightfire will for now till Redtail heals or..." Whitestar looked down, Redtail was her only sister left and she didnt want to lose her, Whitestar cant die she is different from all the other cats. The night was quiet and Snowfur was on patrol, pasing back and forth in front of the cave door way. The sun was shining it was too earily for patrols to go out and the only cat up was Snowfur. Blackpool padded toward Snowfur "Where do you think your going!" Snowfur hissed at Blackpool. "I have to go get suppiles because i am low from the attack with TigerClan and RoseClan" Blackpool answered quickly. Snowfur's tail twiched to go, and Blackpool did giving her a mean hiss back as she left. She finally got to the four trees, she had gotten traveling herbs on the way and they were in her jaws. she saw the other tree cats padd to her. She droped the herbs at their feet "Brought them, as promised" Blackpool smiled as she purred that. The four cats ate the herbs. "Hey, Brambleclaw i didnt think you were coming" Jayfeather growled looking up at him, they had finshed the herbs. "I will never leave Willowbreeze" He told her. "Fine" Jayfeather growled looking at the trees. The three cats ran toward the edge of Skyfall Clans territory. They ran across the thunder path, it wasnt busy like it was in leaf-fall. "Ok, past the high stones and follow the sun. lets take the twoleg place for safey" Blackpool told them. The other cats nodded and let Blackpool take the lead. They made it to the High stones, Blackpool ran down the slope to twoleg places. "Past the twoleg places and follow the sun before it goes down" Blackpool told them as they ran to the side of a thunderpath. There was a fox hole dug out and Brambleclaw went in to check it out. He came out "The scent of fox is very stale it hasnt been here for years" He lead the way in and they made some nests for the night. "I will go hunting with Brambleclaw" Dovefeather told them as she left. "I guess me rest" Blackpool meowed with a sigh and she lied down in her hard nest. The scent of dog flew in her nose and she woke up at once. "Come on they arnt back!" It was dawn when Dovefeather and Brambleclaw left it was moon fall now. Blackpool and the others stalked out the den carefully and they smelled the air. As they went more the smell of dog got more. They saw dogs fighting... Cats... Dovefeather and Brambleclaw! Her claws unshealthe as they stalked toward the battle. She heard a hiss her "Medicine cats cant fight!" She looked it was Brambleclaw who was hissing so she spat back "Yes me can!" she yowled and jumped on the dog's face and started clawing his eyes. Dovefeather was badly wounded and Jayfeather was as quick as a fox Its her Clan that tought her that Blackpool thought. Blackpool got thrown on the cold, hard ground. She saw Brambleclaw defeat the dogs. She got up, badly hurt she saw Dovefeather passed out on the ground and Willowbreeze treating her. "Willowbreeze, can i help?" Jayfeather meowed then hissed at Brambleclaw. I guess she is still mad about Brambleclaw coming Blackpool thought. They limped back to the ground "We can't stay here for a long time only till the sun comes up" Blackpool meowed. They layed down and sleap How can we do this now StarClan? She thought as she fell asleep. Chapter 3 Whitestar was asleep, She was having the same dream that she has every night. "Blackstar!" Whitestar gasped. She saw the black tom wait there for her as she ran toward him. "I love you, Whitestar" Blackstar purred and went on, "I should have told you before... before I died" Whitestar felt her heart lurk. She had fallen in love with Blackpelt and Bluefur once they cheated and tried to kill her. "I-I love you, Blackstar" Whitestar backed up and looked down as she said it. Blackstar's eyes filled with love and Her eyes filled with sadness and hopelessness. "Whitestar, when we meet in StarClan will you be my mate?" Blackstar's word were almost unable to hear. "Have you forgoten? I Can not die" Whitestar cried and went on, "I want to you find a dieing warrior and be him" She finshed. Blackstar was shocked, he hadn't forgoten that she couldn't die but.. to do that? The dream had ended but she realished that she had a different dream. Not reminding her about the dieing warrior that fell into the gorge. She got up and shoke her pelt from the moss. She jumped on the high rock "All cats old enough to kill their own prey meet me under the high rock for a Clan meeting" Whitestar yowled then the warriors and apprentices came out then the queens then the elders. "We are missing Blackpool" She started, "Snowfur told me she left to get suppiles. She may have been caged by twolegs..." She finshed, "I want Darkstripe to fill in for her" She yowled at last and jumped off the high rock and started to go to the cave exit. Snowfur walked right in front of her, "Mom, Its my falt!" She cried. Whitestar looked at her differently "About what?". Snowfur went on "Because Blackpool is gone" She keep going, "I shouldnt have let her go! Its all my falt! Punish me!" Whitestar stared with shocked, sad eyes. "I-I..." Whitestar took two steps back then ran out the cave. I feel so enemty with out her... StarClan help me! Whitestar thought as she ran. She made it up the slope to a hole in the ground. She went in not knowing it might be a fox den. The scent of fox was very stale about years old. She cirdled up in the hole and cried. As the night passed she thought about how she could live with out Blackpool. She was padding down the mountain-forest. When she heard a monster go off the thunder path! Whitestar's eyes widen with shock ''Monsters never leave the thunder path! ''Whitestar yowled in her head. The monster didnt slow down when it was heading for her. The monster was a tail lengh from her. The monster hit her hid leg then passed she fell to the ground yowling. Four cats came to her and she forgot that she was on the border between her territory and ForestClan's territory. "Whitestar! Its me Blackfur and Tawnyspots!" The black tom that was Whitestar's best friend when she was a warrior- named Whitefang. The Forest Clan warriors looked at her leg. "I know i am not a Medicine Cat but... I think you broke it" Tawnypelt meowed. "We need to get you back to your camp" Blackfur meowed. "No need! I am fly there" Whitestar told them as if they were apprentices. As her wings beat she rised up, she was flying now.. weak.. but flying. "Good-bye my friends" Whitestar rasped. And she flew to her Camp and fell in the clearing. Leafpaw rased toward her with herbs in her jaws. "What happened!" Leafpaw gasped. "A monster.. ran over.. my leg" Whitestar coughed under her breath. Leafpaw put mary-gold and and other herbs on the leg then cob weps, then she saw a pease of iron in Whitestar's leg. "I think i might have to take that out" Leafpaw wasnt ready for this. she needed Blackpool. (i will finsh this tomorrow)